


Both. Both is Good.

by Hexpresso (corchen)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: E3 2018 V, F/F, Fluff, Romance, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corchen/pseuds/Hexpresso
Summary: Judy hates Valentine's Day. V wants the romance. Can they make it work?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127
Collections: Lizzie's Bar Valentine's Challenge 2021





	Both. Both is Good.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [LizziesBarVDay21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LizziesBarVDay21) collection. 



“Ugh, just one more thing the fuckin’ corporations have ruined,” Judy says with an exaggerated eye-roll, lobbing a balled-up burrito wrapper in the direction of the billboard. She holds out a smug palm for a high-five when it bounces off the toothy grin of the overly bodysculpted model on the poster. V rolls her eyes and smacks her hand.

“Gee V, be a little less enthusiastic why dont’cha?” Judy grumbles. “Wait. Don’t tell me you actually like all this sappy Valentine’s crud?”

V mutters something and shrugs, tucking her hands into her back pockets and dropping her shoulders back, all confident merc swagger. Judy knows better, of course. She knows that her output is sweetness itself behind the brash exterior of chrome and guns.

“Aww, c’mon V, don’t be like that,” she cajoles, turning around so that she’s walking backwards and grabbing hold of the lapels of V’s jacket. She trusts that V won’t let her crash into anything, of course she does. “You don’t really like it, do ya?”

V shrugs again, awkward this time, a faint blush visible on her freckle-dusted cheeks. “My parents celebrated it. Dad always got real ‘ganic flowers for Mom and they’d get prettied up and go out for a fancy meal. It was prob’ly the only time I really saw them bein’ sweet together like that. Guess it was somethin’ I always wanted for me.”

She slows her pace as she finishes talking so that when Judy bumps ass-first into the wall behind her it’s with a gentle thump and not a bruising crash. V takes a half-pace forwards so that Judy is pressed between her and the wall and nuzzles into the soft spot behind her ear that always makes her go weak at the knees.

“Anyway,” V breathes into Judy’s ear. “We’re back at your place. Goin’ to ask me in for coffee or are you plannin’ on sendin’ me home to take care of all this tension on my own?”

Judy gulps, suddenly forgetting what they were talking about, and ineffectually attempts to shove V off her.

“Inside, coffee, yes. Or, whatever, just .. yeah. Now.”

V chuckles lowly at her incoherent girlfriend, the sound passing from her body and rumbling through Judy, making her shiver.

“I can do that.”

The topic of Valentine’s is forgotten.

* * *

When the 14th rolls around they have plans, but those plans don’t involve going out. They’re going to hang at V’s place, get pizza, watch a movie or pull something out of Judy’s extensive BD collection. As V says, it can still be a day just for them even if they don’t do anything special.

So when V opens the door in her comfy dressing gown to see Judy, hair slicked back, slim-cut jacket worn open over a softly draped shirt and pants so tight they might’ve been painted on, it is with more than a little surprise. Judy flushes brightly, and holds out a single red rose.

“Couldn’t manage but one,” she says, eyes flickering off to the side. “Wanted to get ya a whole dozen but…”

V’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click, having been hanging open since Judy first appeared in her doorway.

“Fuck, Jude… You look… wow.”

“Scrub up okay, do I?” Judy asks, nervously. This isn’t her usual look and she hadn’t been entirely sure how V would take it.

“More than okay,” V says, and catches Judy by the hand to pull her into the apartment. She looks her up and down, noting that the fabric of the shirt is sheer enough that she can see the faintest hint of Judy’s bra, and that she’s wearing shoes so brightly polished they cast back little glints of the ceiling light as she moves. “You look amazing.”

“Well, I can’t turn up in my usual gear,” Judy says, and V’s forehead creases in confusion. “I remembered what you said,” she says reaching up to tuck a strand of V’s hair behind her ear, “‘bout your parents and I thought, just ‘cause I think the corps have turned it into somethin’ commercial and shitty, don’t mean we have to hide away and not celebrate us, right?”

V smiles at Judy and brushes the tips of her fingers over her cheek, touched that Judy would put aside her fiercely-held principles to give V something.

“We don’t have to go anywhere,” she says softly, bringing her hands to the waist of her robe and undoing the tie. Judy’s eyes widen and her pupils blow out as V lets the robe drop to the floor. “In fact, I thought we could stay in.”

Under the robe, V is wearing a matching set of lingerie. Her bra and high-cut panties are matching white lace and satin, with tiny pearl beads glimmering softly from the lace. The garter belt that hugs her hips is scattered with more beads, and the tops of her stocking are rich with more white lace. Judy swallows hard, the symbolism behind the choice of colour not at all lost on her.

“Oh, fuck me, V, you’re not makin’ this easy are ya?”

“That was the plan,” V purrs, smoothing her fingers up Judy’s lapels and running her fingertips behind the collar of the jacket.

Judy shivers as prickles race up her back and over her scalp, the little hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

“Ugh. Temptress.”

V leans forward so that Judy’s nostrils are filled with the subtle perfume she’s dabbed behind her ears, under the crooks of her knees. V smells of amber and rose, sin and sandalwood.

“So why resist,” V breathes, lips so close to Judy’s neck that she can feel them brushing against the tiny hairs. “Let me tempt you.”

Judy shudders, a full-body convulsion from shoulders to ankles, and takes a step back.

“Fuck, V.” She takes a deep breath to try and calm herself but finds that V’s perfume has clung to her and she’s just drawn it deep into her lungs. V takes another step forward. Judy takes a step back. V pouts. Judy tries to take a third step, but finds herself flush up against the door with a near-naked V pressed up against her.

“You still,” V says, pressing a light kiss to the curve of Judy’s jaw, “haven’t told me,” brushing her lips across Judy’s cheek, “why you’re resisting,” mouth barely touching Judy’s, lips feathering across hers as she speaks.

Judy turns her head to the side, squeezes her eyes closed.

“Because the limo’ll be here in half an hour and they don’t take refunds?” she squeaks.

V freezes.

She takes a step back.

Judy opens one eye and peers at her hopefully. V’s eyes are wide and her lips are slightly parted in surprise. Judy relaxes slightly, opens the other eye, and turns back to face her. For a moment there she was worried that she’d made a huge mistake but V doesn’t look pissed.

“Like I said, I remembered before,” Judy says with a smile, “what you said ‘bout your parents and how you wanted what they had an’ I thought well, I can give you some of that.”

V shakes her head, grinning foolishly. “Dunno what I did to deserve you,” she says, “but it musta been in a past life ‘cause nothin’ I’ve done in this one could be good enough.”

Judy scowls and pokes V in the sternum gently. “None of that. You’re amazin’ and you’re not allowed to talk shit about yourself tonight. Compliments only.” Her scowl morphs into a sly smirk and she looks up at V through her eyelashes. “An’ if you can’t think of anythin’ nice to say ‘bout yourself, just say nice things about me.”

“Well, that’s no challenge,” V says as she takes another step backwards, glancing sideways to her closet. “I can say nice things about you all day and still have plenty more. Guess you’d like me to pretty up to match you, huh?”

“If that’s ok,” Judy says anxiously. “I don’t wanna pressure you, if you want to cancel the reservation we can just -” V cuts her off with a finger on her lips.

“Fancy is fine. Go sit on the couch and have a look at what’s on the table, got somethin’ for you that I thought we could enjoy tonight but it can wait. I’m going to get dressed in the stash room so no peekin’!”

Judy chuckles and makes her way to the couch. Her promise not to peek is made easy by what she finds sitting on the coffee table. V has somehow - Judy assumes through some shady merc contact and she’s entirely right - managed to get hold of the withdrawn director’s cut of Bushidō 5. The cartridge is sitting on top of a tattered old photo-repro of the script, complete with notation in at least three different sets of handwriting.

Judy is so engrossed in trying to decipher one particularly difficult scrawl that V has to clear her throat twice and then nudge her knee with the tip of her shoe to get her attention. When she does look up, the script falls from her suddenly nerveless fingers.

V has clearly decided to stay with the theme - although Judy wonders why she has _that_ particular outfit in her wardrobe. She’s still wearing white - and from the flash of lace-topped stocking that peeps out from below the asymmetric hem of her skirt, Judy guesses that hasn’t changed out of the sinfully pure lingerie.

The dress is pure style from the front, form-fitting white leather with a high collar that comes all the way up V’s throat. The tight skirt sits half-way down her thigh on the left and dips to a point that skims the side of her knee on the right. Her shoulders are left uncovered, and when she gives Judy a slow twirl her back is completely bare, faint dimples showing just above the bordering-on-indecently-low waistline. Her shoes are simple white pumps, with a low heel and as she turns Judy sees that she has twisted her hair up and pinned the rose into it.

When she finishes her twirl, V rests one hand on her hip and cocks an eyebrow at Judy.

“Will I do?”

“...” Judy literally has to shake herself, give her head a little shake to get her brain and mouth moving again. “... I’mma cancel the limo,” she manages to croak.

“Oh no you don’t,” V chuckles, low and throaty and, Judy thinks, _utterly diabolical._ “You made this plan, we’re going to see it through.” She checks the time in her HUD. “And if you ordered that limo for nine, we’d better be going.” She offers Judy a hand and Judy takes it, still struggling to reconcile this seemingly effortlessly elegant siren with her gonk of an output, who slid off the end of the couch last week trying to rescue a slice of pizza and ended up with her face smooshed into the carpet and her butt in the air.

V pulls Judy to her feet and Judy ends up standing in a cloud of her perfume again, head swimming. Wasn’t the plan for her to sweep V off her feet? Things aren’t going exactly as she had envisioned them - not that she’s complaining. She offers V her elbow, and V takes it with a laugh.

“Shut up,” Judy says, digging her elbow into V’s side. “Just ‘cause I’m shorter’n you.”

“I like it,” V replies, turning to the side to brush her lips over Judy’s cheek. “I don’t get to feel pretty very often. Makes a nice change.”

“You’re always pretty,” Judy says, confused, as they enter the elevator.

“Well yeah, I always look like me, an’ I’m always hot,” V says with a slow wink that makes Judy feel hot inside. “But this is, you know, that kind of poster-pretty. It’s all clothes and glam and it means fuck all, but it’s still nice.”

Judy grins at her. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Can’t get over it though V. You look… incredible.”

V smirks over her shoulder as they leave the elevator, making sure to step through the sliding gates first and add a little extra sway to her hips. She can tell it’s working, because Judy’s eyes track side to side.

“I know.”

The AV is waiting for them outside V’s building, a cluster of kids trying to peer through the blacked-out windows. They scatter when a split-second horn blasts, and the door slides up and over the top of the vehicle to allow them in.

“You… you hired an _Excalibur!”_ V exclaims.

“That I did,” Judy says in self-satisfaction. “Don’t worry, it didn’t set me back as much as you’d think. I called in a favour or two.”

The limo lifts smoothly from the ground, and a hidden cubby opens to the side of the seat, a gentle golden light perfectly showcasing two champagne glasses, bubbles rising slowly though the straw-coloured wine.

“Ooh, very nice,” Judy says, taking one glass and handing it to V before taking the second one for herself. “Start as you mean to go on, eh V?”

V giggles as the bubbles tickle her nose and then presses her lips together, scandalised for a split second at the un-merc-like noise. Judy snickers at her and V pokes out her tongue, completely spoilt her elegant facade for a moment.

The limo ride is short - there’s virtually no traffic this high up - and they reach their destination soon after they finish the champagne. They spend the short ride looking out of the window and pointing out sights to each other - mostly V regaling Judy with tales of ‘and that’s where I nearly got my ass shot off’ or ‘that’s where I got that scar on my bicep’.

The AV alights on a rooftop landing pad and they’re met by an unassuming young man in a white shirt and black formal pants who shows them to a door under a vine-covered trellis. V leans over to whisper in Judy's ear as the young man leaves them standing at the host’s desk.

“That kid was about three-quarters chrome, where the hell are we?”

Judy gives her a self-satisfied grin as the host turns to them with a formal bow.

“Welcome to Bleu, ladies, may I please show you to your table?”

The meal is astonishing, full of flavours neither of them has ever encountered in non-synthetic form. Being the date that it is, the menu has been designed to be shared. They feed each other exquisitely slender stalks of asparagus dripping in melted butter, share a single delicately sweet lobster tail, share a moment of childlike joy at the idea of serving flowers as food.

Through it all, Judy is constantly reminded that V is still wearing the lingerie set that had been her Valentine’s surprise for Judy. The straps of the bra occasionally peep out from the shoulders of the dress, and every time V shifts she treats Judy to a flash of stocking top. And she is definitely doing it on purpose, because at the start of the meal she moves her chair just a little off-center, and she makes sure that the tablecloth is not obstructing the view. Any time Judy manages to find some composure, she feels the tip of a shoe slipping across her ankle, or stocking-clad toes curling around her calf.

Judy does attempt to turn the tables on V once or twice at the start of the meal, wiping a drop of melted butter off her lip with a forefind and slowly licking it off, watching V through her eyelashes, but although V’s cheeks flush her only response is to reach up to run her fingertips delicately along the edge of one single petal of the rose tucked into her hair and Judy forgets what she was trying to accomplish.

They finish the meal with a selection of miniscule desserts, which they feed to each other, forgoing cutlery and playfully nipping at each other’s fingers. They forwent wine with the meal, opting instead for water drawn from subglacial lakes. Still, they might as well be drunk, for how silly and elated they are when they leave, the AV returning for them at the pre-arranged time.

There is no champagne on the return journey, no silly stories or teasing. In fact there are no words at all, as they are far too busy drowning in each other to speak. They hold hands, fingers and thumbs running gently over wrists and knuckles. Judy runs her palm softly up V’s exposed arm to the high collar of her dress, tucking her forefinger inside the collar for just a second to feel how V swallows against the fabric now snugged against her throat. V slips off a shoe and runs her instep slowly up Judy’s calf, the leather of her dress sliding frictionless over the plush seats of the AV until they are hip-to hip.

The vehicle lands just before their lips finally make contact and they fall apart with matching groans of frustration.

“We have the rest of the night ahead of us,” V says, stepping out of the AV, the skirt of her dress riding higher than ever until inches of smooth thigh are showing above the top of the stocking. “And just because you took me out for this wonderful meal doesn’t mean that we can’t celebrate my way too.”

“I could be open to that,” Judy smirks.

“‘Could be’,” V throws back over her shoulder, catching Judy’s hand in hers and dragging her into the building. “Seem to recall someone wanted to cancel the limo earlier.”

Judy flushes one more time and hurries to keep up with V, practically running after her towards the elevator. V pins her against the side of the elevator, holding her wrists down by her hips and tipping her head back with a throaty chuckle every time Judy tries to capture her lips in a kiss. Judy is practically growling by the time they tumble out of the elevator into the hallway outside V’s apartment.

V manages to fend Judy off and open her door, but loses the fight as they stumble into her apartment and ends up tripping, falling flat on her back with Judy on top of her.

“So,” says V, looking up at her Judy who is sprawled on top of her, palms flat to the floor on either side of V’s head, hair starting to come out of its careful style to drop over her forehead. “Whose way of celebrating do you like better?”

Judy runs her hand along the top of V’s exposed stocking, feeling rough lace against smooth skin. V shivers.

“Pfft,” She makes a dismissive sound. “I refuse to choose. Both.”

V grins up at her, and pulls her down into a kiss. “Both is good,” she murmurs, as their lips meet for the first time that evening.


End file.
